Yes My Mistress
by wizardgeek298
Summary: The Orimura clan is one of the strongest clans there are. What happens if Chifuyu decided to stay in the clan? Well that means Ichika will be there and with her. In the clan she's trained to become a professional soldier like her older sisters but not being good at this she's forced to serve her sister's every command. Fem!Ichika, Dom!Chi, Sub!Ichika, G!P Chifuyu
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys. Back with another story and I hope this one would be better with my vocab. Well then without further ado... Lets begin! :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

The Orimura Clan is one of the strongest and most well hidden clan in history. They have people that could do monsterous things and starting from childhood they are trained to become stronger. If you walked up to a child in the clan and asked if they've killed someone yet their reply would be a nod. Well that is everyone except for a single child. Ichika. She was born from the two most powerful killers ever yet she doesn't kill. She has two sisters. Madoka who is older than her by a year and Chifuyu who is older than her by four years. The two elder sisters are very dangerous and could do so much damage. But then a genius by the name of Tabane Shinonono. She created the most powerful weapon known to man, an I.S., that could destroy a military base if it was used right. Once this came out she made 467 cores for the I.S. and distributed it to all the countries equally. The one thing about this is that only women are allowed to use them. Once this information reached the clan they contacted with their endless connections to get some of the cores. Now if a clan with dangerous people plus high grade military weapons will only mean disasters. Once they got the cores they had their best hunters and killers train in using them right away.

"Mother? You called for me?" An 11 year old Ichika asked

"Don't call me that you weakling. I won't have a daughter that can't kill people like your older sisters." Isane said to her daughter

"But mothe-" Ichika started

*Slap!*

"I told you not to call me your mother." Isane said to a whimpering Ichika

"Starting from today I will no longer be your mother. You will be kicked out of this clan unless someone takes you in and anything that happens to you I will not care. You're dismissed." Isane said

Ichika stood up with tears streaming down her face. She ran out of the room towards her older sisters where they were training in the yard.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika shouted running towards her

"Ichika?" Chifuyu said to the crying girl

"What happened?" Chifuyu asked

"Mother. Sh- she sa- said t- that I'll be kicked ou- out of the clan." Ichika said between sobs

"Hahahaha! Serves you right for being so weak." Madoka said

"Chifuyu-nee please take me!" Ichika said surprising the two

"Wha- what?" Chifuyu said surprised

"Mother said that if someone took me in then I won't be kicked out but then she'll have no responsibility over me anymore." Ichika said holding onto Chifuyu tight

"You got to be kidding right? Chifuyu-nee won't take you in." Madoka said

"Please Chifuyu-nee! I'll do anything you tell me to! Just take me in!" Ichika begged

"Hmmmm... fine. Take me to mother so we could get the paperworks done." Chifuyu said

Ichika took Chifuyu's hand and walked her towards the room she was just in.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." Isane said

"Mother." Chifuyu said

"Ah. Chifuyu. What brings you here?" Isane asked

"I'm here to claim Ichika" Chifuyu said

"So the trash ran to you?" Isane asked

"Lets just get the contract over." Chifuyu said

"This is a master servent contract. It will take away all the positions of that trash and put her as a servent. If she call you by your name or anything that is family related and above her she will be punished serverly by me or anyone I give permission to." Isane explained

"Anything else that I should know?" Chifuyu asked

"Well just the basics. You could cancel this contract anytime you want but once it's canceled she will be kicked out immediately. Also since she's your servent you have total control over her so anything goes." Isane said handing Chifuyu a piece of paper

"Ichika. Do you agree?" Chifuyu asked the little girl hiding behind her

"I do Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said

Chifuyu took the piece of paper and signed it. This giving total control over Ichika to Chifuyu and even her mother can't do anything about Ichika now.

"Well if that's it then you may leave." Isane said

Chifuyu took Ichika by the hand and lead her out.

"Ichika you won't be able to address me as 'Chifuyu-nee' anymore are you clear?" Chifuyu asked

"Hai! As long as I'm with you it'll be alright and I know you'll only punish me if I do something bad." Ichika said

"But you can call me nee-chan or family related words if we're alone." Chifuyu whisphered into Ichika's ear

"Really? Thank you very much mistress." Ichika said

"Mistress?" Chifuyu asked rasing an eyebrow

"That's what the other servents calls Isane so I'll call you that." Ichika said smiling brightly

"Huh. I like the sound of that." Chifuyu-nee said

Now it has been several months since Ichika became the servent of Chifuyu and they spend more time together in Chifuyu's room. Why? It's so they can have a sister bonding time since Ichika couldn't act sisterly in public or face punishment from Isane. This peaked Isane's interest so she decided to spy on the two one night.

"Ichika where'd you learn how to cook like that?" Chifuyu asked

"Instead of learning how to fight I learned to cook instead. Do you like it Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika asked

"This is amazing. I don't think that any master chef could beat your cooking." Chifuyu praised taking another bite

"Chifuyu-nee please eat only a little. You have a party to attend later and I don't you to spoil your appetite." Ichika said

"But I can't. It's too good. You should make dinner for us from now on." Chifuyu suggested

"Sounds nice Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said laying her head on Chifuyu's lap

"Well I'll be back later. Go to sleep early so you won't be tired tomorrow." Chifuyu said getting up

"Hai!" Ichika said cleaning up the cooking materials

'So they've been acting as family for several months now behind my back? Since I can't do anything to Chifuyu I can do it to that waste of space. Her contract did allow her to deal punishments to her. Tonight then.' Isane thought to herself before leaving back to her room

Night quickly came and Chifuyu left for the party she as a representative of the clan. Isane snuck into Chifuyu's room and quickly kidnapped Ichika. She could send someone to do it but she liked to do this herself so she could have as much fun as she wanted while kidnapping her. Once Ichika was picked up she bacame awake but was quickly knocked out by a slightly more than needed powerful hit by Isane.

"Shhh. Save your voice until we get to the chambers." Isane said carrying Ichika

Once she reached the torture chamber she tied Ichika up and woke him up.

"Ugh! Huh! Where am I?" Ichika asked

"In the torture chambers you trash." Isane said

"Lord Isane." Ichika said

"You were there for the master servent contract am I correct?" Isane said

Ichika nodded his head

"So you must know that you can't address my eldest daughter as a family member. In the first few weeks you two spent most of your time in her room and I didn't think much about it but then it became more often it peaked my interest. And guess what I saw tonight?" Isane asked

Ichika's eyes widen once she heard this.

"That right. I put the pieces together. Several months of you call my oldest daughter as a sister? Ha! You're a piece of trash and you will address Chifuyu that way after tonigh." Isane said grabbing a whip and snapped it against the ground

"Please Lord Isane." Ichika begged her voice whimpering

"This will be so much fun. It was a long time since I had someone this young." Isane said whipping Ichika quickly and very hard

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichika shouted

The next morning Chifuyu came back from the party since it lasted much longer than anticipated and there was a block in so she stayed at a hotel that night. Once she came into her room she saw Ichika still asleep with tears in her eyes.

'She must've missed me since I didn't come home last night.' Chifuyu thought to herself

She walked towards Ichika and shook her awake.

"Ichika wake up." Chifuyu said

In a few moments Ichika opened her eyes showing that they held no emotions.

"Good morning Mistress. How was the party last night?" Ichika asked in monotone voice

"Ichika we're alone so you don't have to call me mistress." Chifuyu said

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that. Your rank is much higher than me so I must call you that." Ichika said in the same tone

"Ichika! This isn't funny anymore. Stop this!" Chifuyu said getting angry

"Did I do something to upset you mistress. If so then please punish me the way you see fit." Ichika said bowing her head

'What's going on here? Wait! That can't be can it?' Chifuyu thought

"Ichika take off your clothes and turn around." Chifuyu said

Ichika started to take his clothes off and turned to show Chifuyu her back not even showing a little blush.

'She didn't blush. If it was the normal Ichika she would've been crimson red.' Chifuyu thought

She came out of her thought after Ichika has her back facing towards her showing several whipping wounds. There were also burns, bruises, and cuts.

"Turn around." Chifuyu commanded

Ichika turned to face Chifuyu not covering any part of her. There on her stomach was a punch bruise that became purple, whipping wounds, cuts, and more burns.

'Mother!' Chifuyu thought grimly

"Mistress is this fine?" Ichika asked

"Yes that's fine. Put back on your clothes." Chifuyu said angrily

Ichika grabbed her clothes and started to get dress again. Once she was complete she stood behind Chifuyu instead of next to her like before.

"Mistress do you have a schedule today?" Ichika asked

"No. I'll be training today." Chifuyu said

"Would you like me to do any errand for you during that time?" Ichika asked

"No just stay and have my things." Chifuyu said

"Yes mistress." Ichika said gathering the material for Chifuyu for after her training

The two walked towards the training ground where Madoka was at honing her skills. They approached her and Ichika gave Chifuyu her materials.

"Good morning Madoka-sama." Ichika bowed

"Woah. When did she become like this?" Madoka asked

"Last night. With mother." Chifuyu said through gritted teeth

"You don't mean..." Madoka started but trailed of after looking into Chifuyu's eyes

"Harsh. Well she got what she deserved for being a weakling." Madoka said

"Shut up Madoka. She's our sister." Chifuyu said

"Used to be until she was disowned by mother." Madoka commented

"But we're still blood related. How could you not care for her?" Chifuyu asked

"Because I don't care about pathetic trash." Madoka said

This got Chifuyu angry but she ignored Madoka and started to train. After the entire morning of training Chifuyu took Ichika back to their room.

"Ichika do you know how to cook?" Chifuyu asked

"Yes mistress." Ichika said

'At least she didn't change everything about you.' Chifuyu thought

"Can you make me lunch then? I'm hungry after all that training." Chifuyu said

"Yes mistress." Ichika said walking to the kitchen and started to make lunch

Mean while Isane was watching this from her room and smirked at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the slow update. I've been having writer's block so now I think that it's over I can continue. Also this is going to be in Chifuyu's POV to let you know. So without further ado... lets begin. :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

3 year later

Ichika has been serving under me for 3 years now and I still haven't been able to get the same reaction out of her at all. Each time that I would tell her to call me 'sister' when we're alone she would continue to call me mistress. She obeys each of my command to the word and all except that one command. I feel happy that she's still around but sad that she isn't that one sister that I runs around and makes me happy. Also in the few years she has changed and has looked more beautiful from when she was young. Her hair now goes down her back, her figure is slim but is still strong enough to defend herself, she has such perfect curves that made several other family members and serpents look at her with jealousy, envy, and some with lust. I don't know if she just ignores this or is dense and doesn't notice this but I do which makes me angry. Whenever I see someone look at her with a look of hunger or lust I would send them a glare which makes them walk away quickly. In those 3 years I have also grown with my hair still reaching my back, I've grown stronger which showed from my feminine muscles, and I have also grown a little taller which makes me have to look down at Ichika whenever I talk to her. Today is my birthday which I always hate. The members of the family always comes and battles each other to prove who's stronger, eat, and then leave. The only one that ever takes my birthday seriously is Ichika. She always waits for me after the party until she gave me a gift. I then realized that in the past years I have never Celebrated her birthday before. It also makes me wonder where she got all her money since the servants here doesn't get paid. I see her walking around with a limp whenever it's near my birthday but I never paid any attention to it since it might have been something with her foot. But this year she walked even more slowly and winced whenever she would sit down. After the 'party' I walked towards my room to see her standing there with a small present wrapped up in her hands.

"Welcome back mistress. I gotten something for your birthday." Ichika held up her hands

"Ichika you didn't have to do that." I said

"It's fine mistress. Since during your celebration all there was was fighting this is the least I can do." Ichika replied

"Come in my room I want to talk to you about something." I said opening the door to my room

We walked until I sat at a chair while she stood in front of me after closing the door.

"What would you like to talk about mistress?" Ichika replied

"About your money. How are you able to get money even though you don't get paid? You haven't been stealing have you?" I asked

"Of course not but how I get my money I don't think I should tell." Ichika said

"Ichika as your mistress I command you to tell." I said sternly

"Mistress are you sure you want to know?" Ichika asked

"Yes." I said

"I have been using my body to get money to buy you gifts. I would allow them to have their ways with me except for my pussy which means I'm still a virgin. I only let them have my ass. That was the only was the only way to get you a gift." Ichika said

"So what you're saying is that you're a whore." I said coldly

I saw Ichika's eyes widen at this and she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry mistress." Ichika said

"I can't believe that you would do this Ichika. I always though of you as a nice little girl. Wait. Does this mean you were doing this the last years to?" I asked

Ichika nodded her head slowly. I saw tears start to drip down her pretty face as her shoulders start to shake.

"If you get rid of me I wouldn't resent you for that... Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said

"What did you say?" I asked hope filling me once again

"I said that you could get rid of me and I wouldn't resent you." Ichika said

"No after that." I said

"Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika said

"You called me Chifuyu-nee." I said hugging me

"I'm only allowed to call you that once you were going to get rid of me. If I say it and mother catches me then I'll be rid of at once so that's why I used it right now since you're going to get rid of me." Ichika said

"Then we won't tell her about this." I said

"You can't. She already knows. She placed a mic on after she finished torturing me. She didn't break me just to let you known. That was why she could kick me out if I didn't give into her demands. I'm so sorry Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika said crying more loudly

"Ichika it's alright." I said

"No it's not! I want to be with you always. I wanted to be special to you so that was why I gave you those gifts! I wanted to stand out to you! I wanted you to know that you're special to me so that was why I had to get money that way. If there was a quicker way then I would've done it a long time ago." Ichika said holding me tightly

"Ichika. Is there anything that I can do to keep you?" I asked

"The only way is to claim me and that I'll be your wife or anything but I will still be under you. But we're sisters so we can't do that." Ichika cried

"Ichika, remember that mother disowned you so you're my servent so that means that you are not related to me in any way. But is there anything else that I should know?" I asked

"Well I still have to serve under you but I will be the lowest of the family branch and have no power at all since I am a servent." Ichika said

"But that would allow you to still stay and that mother wouldn't be able to take you away right?" I asked

"That's right. If this happens then you will have complete authority over me and that no one can stop you from doing whatever you want to me." Ichika said

"Then what do I have to do?" I asked

"The simplest way is to get a contract with both our blood and fingerprints and a ring. Once that is all settled with a witness, like a lawer, then master Isane can't kick me out since I'm your wife." Ichika said

"Wait why are you the wife?" I asked feeling weird with the question

"Because, you're stronger, braver, and very good looking so you should be th- the ma- ma- man in this re- re- relation." Ichika said stuttering and blushing madly

"Then lets start with a ring now." I said grabbing Ichika's hand and pulling her out of the room to come face to face with mother

"Mother." I growled

"Chifuyu dear. Are you taking the trash out? I could do that for you." Isane said

"She's not trash and we're just going somewhere." I said

"Chifuyu, would you really want to spend the rest of your life with garbage? She can't fight to save her life and is basically useless in using the I.S. so we have no need for her. Why can't you just let her go already?" Isane asked

"Because mother I don't want anything to happen to my sister." I snarled

"Chifuyu she's not your sister anymore. She has been disowned by me but by the servent law I am still able to kick her out since she's not family anymore." Isane said

"Then I'll make her family." I said gripping Ichika's hands tighter and running off with her


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys back with the next chapter. Well here you guys go! So without further ado... Lets begin! :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

"Chifuyu-nee where are we going?" Asked Ichika

"We're getting a ring to get engaged." Chifuyu said as if it was the most obvious thing ever

"But what about mother?" Ichika asked

"Don't worry about mother right now, it's only you and me." Chifuyu saod

"Thank you Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said giving her best smile

"Now lets go. I remeber a jeweley shop ahead." Chifuyu said

Ichika and Chifuyu both walked into the shop. The old man looked at them with a kind smile before greeting them.

"Good afternoon. What are you ladies looking for?" The old man asked

"We're looking to buy an engagement ring." Chifuyu said

"So who's getting married?" The old man asked

"We're getting married to each other." Chifuyu said making the old man bleed from his nose a little

"Are there any requirements for your rings?" The man asked

"No just a normal one is fine and with our name carved onto each ring." Chifuyu said

"Sounds simple enough. Just need to take your measurements before I make the rings." The man said

 **30 minutes later**

"Okay so the price will be 176,471 yen for two diamond rings with your names carved on it. It will be completed in 2 hours so please come back then." The man said

"Thank you. We'll pay up fromt right now." Chifuyu said

"Thank you very much I'll see you then." The man said

Chifuyu ans Ichika both walked out of the store.

"Chifuyu-nee why did you spend sp much?" Ichika asked

"Any amount is not worth as much as you so you don't need to worry." Chifuyu saod giving Ichika a kiss on the lips making her blush

"Tha- That was my first kiss!" Ichika exclaimed

"Really? I would've thought that you gave it up to those men." Chifuyu said growling the last part

"I'm sorry Chifuyu-nee. I had to get you a real present somehow." Ichika said snuggling her head into Chifuyu-nee's arm

"It's fine Ichika. You'll pay me back tonight and just to warn you-" Chifuyu started

"-it's going to be so rough for you." Chifuyu whisphered into Ichika's ear and bit it lightly making her blush crimson red

"Where are we going now?" Ichika asked

"We're going to get a lawyer so we could be offcial." Chifuyu said

The two wandered around town looking for the correct person and after about an hour of searching they found the person. The two went to the office of the person.

"So I understand that you want to make get married but not with a wedding?" The lady asked

"That's correct." Chifuyu said

"Okay. I'll get some paperworks so you can fill them out. Once done I'll meed the ring and you two will be official." The lady said

"Oh Ichika could you go and get the ring from the store?" Chifuyu asked

"Hai!"Ichika said running out

Ichika ran quickly towards the store and was a block away from it until she got pulled in an alley where there were three men standing above her.

"Hey girl." One of them said

"Okay I'm done." Chifuyu said

"Okay. That's all. All we need left is her fingerprint and her signature and we can complete this. Also if you don't mind me asking why are you two getting married in secret?" She asked

"It's my mother. Don't tell anyone this alright?" Chifuyu said

"Okay." The lady said

"She's my sister but my mother wanted to disown her so she did. After that if she doesn't become someone's servent then she will get kicked out of the clan. She ran to me and O agreed. After that things happened but my mother didn't her anymore so she was going to kick her out unless I make her mine." Chifuyu explained

"Incest!" The lady said eyes widening

"Well kinda. Since she got disowned she is basically not related anymore so I wouldn't call it that." Chifuyu saod

"Chifuyu-nee I'm back!" Ichika said

"Ichika I'm done here also. All I need is your signature and fingerprint and we'll be done. Also what took you so long?" Chifuyu asked

"Oh ok and also there was only a little traffic." Ichika said grabbing a pen and signed her name and also dipping her finger into the ink to sign her fingerprint

"Now I want Chifuyu to stand in front of Ichika." The lady said

 **After the marriage (Sorry guys I don't know much about marriage so I' not gonna put it becuase I might offence some people)**

"Ichika what was the traffic? I know when you lie and that is it." Chifuyu asked once they were put of the office

"Fine I'll tell you." Ichika said

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey girl." The first one said_

 _"Boss we got purselves a nice catch." The second one said_

 _"She also looks like she's from a rich family from her clothes." The third one said_

 _"We'll have fun with her first but I'm going first then you two can have your fun and we'll sell her back to her family." The first one said_

 _Ichika stod up and got into a fighting stance._

 _"This one's fiesty. I'll bring her down." The second one said running at Ichika_

 _She jumped out of the way and dodged the punch and then spun around to kick him. She soon followed it up with a knee to the chin and jumped back._

 _"You bitch!" The second man said_

 _He charged her again andIchika jumped up and kicked him and jumping back again. This time she punched him in the nose and smashed both hands down on the man knocking him out._

 _"Boss thos gorl can fight. I think she'll be worth more on the market." The tird man said_

 _"Yeah lets get her." The first one said_

 _The two men ran at Ichika blocking every possible of escape. She jumped over them and quickly round house kick them both behind the head. She then ducked under a punch and then went in for an uppercut and a kick to the stomach. She kneed the man when he bent over knocking him out. She then jumped away from a punch and ran at him. The man went to punch Ichika but she missed it and grabbed his face and pushed him down into the ground cracking it and knocking him out._

 _Ichika dusted herself off and continued to walk towards the store again as if nothing happened._

 _Flashback end_

Chifuyu looked at Ichika with wide eyes.

"Ichika I thought that you couldn't fight." Chifuyu said

"I can I just din't want to." Ichika replied

"If you could then why didn't you defend yourself from when other kicked you out?" Chifuyu asked

"Because that was all apart of my plan. I knew that mother would want to kick me out and then I went to you of all people first. This was all apart of my plan." Ichika said

"So you played me?" Chifuyu growled and pushed Ichika against the wall in an alley

"Chi- Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika asked getting scared

"Oh Ichika you'll learn tonight to not use me like that." Chifuyu growled into Ichika's ear sending shivers down Ichika's spine

Chfuyu bit hard on Ichika's ear making it bleed a little making Ichika moan and whimper from the sensation. She then slid her fingers down into Ichika's panties and pushed her fingers in her center. She started to pump her finger quickly making Ichika quickly reach her climax but before that Chifuyu stopped making Ichika whimper from the loss of contact. Chifuyu then pull out a small vibrator in Ichika's clit. She then pulled out the a controller and set the vibrator to the lowest setting.

"Ahhh! Chifuyu-nee please make it stronger." Ichika begged

"No Ichika and you can't touch yourself or else we won't do it tonight on the first day of our wedding." Chifuyu teased with a smile

"Yes mistress." Ichika said kissing Chifuyu

 **Hey guys last chapter and it's going to have lemon in it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here with the second to last chapter official chapter. The next one will only be something like an omake with this story. Well without further ado... lets begin! :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

 **Normal POV**

Ichika and Chifuyu walked home together hand in hand. Once they reached their clan house they entered in silently and quickly.

"Ichika can you go make some food?" Chifuyu asked

"Ha- Hai!" Ichika said between pants and walked to the kitchen

She gathered some uncooked rice, vegatables, untensils, bowls, and meat to make curry and a little pepper since Chifuyu likes spicy. Ichika started to exit the kitchen until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Ichika asked the person

"Watch where you're going brat!" The lady said

"Autumn don't worry about her lets go." Another lady said

"That right Squall you didn't tell me where we're going yet." Autumn said

"The boss has another mission for our squad. So hurry up and lets go" Squall said walking off with Autumn following her

Ichika tried to stand up but the vibrator was taking its toll on her as she couldn't move her shaky legs to get up. Ichika crawled towards a counter to put the material on it and then used it to pull herself up. She gathered all the materials up and started to wobble back to Chifuyu's room. Once she make it Ichika could feel that her panties were soaked and there was also juices dripping down her legs. Ichika pulled open the door and walked inside to not find Chifuyu there.

"She must've gone to take a bath." Ichika said outloud to herself

Ichika then went to the kitchen and started to prepare the food. She make it spicy enough for Chifuyu and spicy enough for herself. After about 45 minutes and Chifuyu has not came back yet Ichika decided to go check on her. She started to walk towards the bath house to look for her. Once inside there was no one there. Ichika started to leave but before she could turn around a piece of cloth was placed on her mouth and the world became dark again.

Once Ichika came to she felt that she wa blindfolded and tied to a bed. Ichika shivered a little indicating that he didn't have any clothes on her body right now. The small vibration that she had between her legs was still there indicating that this person didn't take it out or wanted to leave it there. It was an embarrassing position but this made her get wet from it. She then realized something.

"What if this isn't Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika wondered out loud

"You don't have to worry about that part Ichika." Chifuyu said in a sultry tone

"Chifuyu-nee? What are you doing?" Ichika asked

"You'll be referring to me as 'Mistress.'" Chifuyu said straddling Ichika's stomach

"Okay but what are we doing mistress?" Ichika asked

"We're starting your punishment for lying to me." Chifuyu said in a low voice next to Ichika's ear

Chifuyu bit down on Ichika's ear drawing a whimper from her. She then moved her hands to Ichika's 'C' sized breast and squeezed them lightly earning a soft moan from the girl. She then started to kneed Ichika's breast faster making her moan more loudly.

"Mi- Mi- Mistress please." Ichika said between moans

"Ichika what do you want?" Chifuyu asked while sucking on Ichika's hard nipples

"I want yo- yo- you to use your tongue on mhh mhh my pussy." Ichika said with red cheeks

"Good job." Chifuyu said giving Ichika a quick peck on the lips between descending to Ichika's virgin flower

Chifuyu started to lick Ichika's flower making her moan and squirm under her. Chifuyu then inserted one finger inside making Ichika gasp sharply. She then inserted another one making Ichika moan louder.

"Ahh! Mistress I'm gonna come!" Ichika said

In that moment Chifuyu stop licking and pumping her fingers inside Ichika making her whimper.

"Nuh uh. We can't have that now can we?" Chifuyu said

"No! Please I'm sorry I'll do anything!" Ichika begged against the bed

Chifuyu smirked once she heard this and smirked. Her dick has been painfully hard for a while now and she needed a relief. Chifuyu took off her remaining clothes which was only her pants and panties and stroke her large member a bit and placed it in front of Ichika's lip.

"I'll need my release first if you want to come." Chifuyu said

"Then yo-" Ichika started but couldn't finish as Chifuyu shoved her member into Ichika's small mouth

"Mmmh! Ichika your mouth is so warm! Now suck it!" Chifuyu said

Ichika didn't reply as she couldn't so she started to move her head forward and sucked her older sister and husband.

"Oh! Ichika you're so good! How many men have you done this with?" Chifuyu asked the last part harshly

"Mmmmppphhh!" Ichika moaned as she started to get even more wet from Chifuyu's compliments

Ichika licked the tip and underneath of Chifuyu's member making her member twitch even more.

"Oh Ichika! I'm close! I'm pushing it all in!" Chifuyu said as she pushed more of her length in

"She still has more!" Ichika thought feeling even more aroused since she couldn't see how long it was due to the blindfold

Chifuyu pushed all of her length inside going down Ichika's throat and she has to use all her neck muscles to not choke. Ichika's throat started to get sore from the abuse it was getting but she ignored from how wet she was getting. Chifuyu started to thrust and with this she came down Ichika's throat making her swallow all of it.

"Ah, that's better Ichika now it's your turn. Do you want me to finger you again?" Chifuyu asked

"No please use 'it'" Ichika said quietly

"Speak louder Ichika, I can't hear you" Chifuyu said

"Please use your thing on me." Ichika said clearly

"I want you to beg me now." Chifuyu said smiling

"Mistress please use your thing on me." Ichika begged

"Now you can do better than that. This is your last chance before we stop this." Chifuyu said

"MISTRESS PLEASE USE YOU GIANT DICK TO FUCK MY PUSSY UNTIL I CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!" Ichika yelled not want this to stop

"Now that's better." Chifuyu said pulling off the blindfold so Ichika could see and her eyes widen once she saw the size and thickness of it

"Is that going to fit?" Ichika thought but couldn't put more into it since Chifuyu lined her dick up to her entrance

"Ichika are you ready?" Chifuyu asked

"Yea I am mistress." Ichika replied

Chifuyu pushed inside slowly until she reached a barrier. Chifuyu looked to Ichika once more and she nodded her head for confirmation. Chifuyu thrust quickly breaking Ichika's hymen and reaching her womb. Ichika let out a pained cry as tears streamed down her face. Chifuyu bents down and kissed the tears and waited. After a few minutes Ichika nodded her head signaling Chifuyu to start moving. Chifuyu started to thrust slowly at first getting soft moans from Ichika and then started to move faster making Ichika moan louder. Ichika already close before came quickly tightening her pussy making her hold on Chifuyu much tighter which made them both come at the same time. After a rest Chifuyu uncuffed her leg restraints and lifted her legs on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Chifuyu asked

"Always with you." Ichika said

Chifuyu thrust in making Ichika moan and started to pump into her. Chifuyu was pumping into Ichika quickly and hard. She went all the way in and then pulled out until the tip and went back in. This went on for a few minutes before Ichika came again. Chifuyu continued to pump into Ichika prolonging her climax. Ichika's eyes became glazed as she was in total bliss. Chifuyu then came again inside Ichika. Chifuyu then dropped Ichika and uncuffed her hands and then letting her rest for a moment.

"Get on all fours." Chifuyu commanded

Ichika didn't say anything and obeyed Chifuyu's command and got on all fours revealing her dripping pussy and perfectly shaped ass. Chifuyu held onto Ichika's hips and pushed her dick inside. Ichika moaned as Chifuyu thrust inside quickly. Chifuyu then decided to grab Ichika hair pulling it to make the girl scream as she looked towards the ceiling and moaning in pleasure.

"Ichika you're mine now! You will never go to any other man or woman ever again! Is that clear!" Chifuyu said

"Ah!" Ichika moaned

"Answer me!" Chifuyu said slapping Ichika's right ass earning a moan

"Yes." Ichika said

"Say 'Yes mistress!'" Chifuyu said slapping Ichika's other ass earning a moan

"Yes mistress! I'm yours." Ichika moaned out

Chifuyu pulled Ichika's hair harder as she thrust into Ichika one final time before they both came.

"MISTRESS CHIFUYU!" Ichika screamed

"ICHIKA!" Chifuyu scream

The two then collapsed onto the bed. Ichika fell into a deep sleep as Chifuyu placed a blanket over the both of them.

"Good night Ichika, I love you." Chifuyu said kissing Ichika on the forehead as they both asleep

"Now mother can't do anything about the both of us." Were Chifuyu's final thought before falling asleep with Ichika

 **Epilogue 8 years later**

"Mommy!" A 5 year old girl with dark blue hair shouted as she ran towards her mother

"Setsuka! How was school?" Ichika asked

"It was sooooooo fun! I made two new friends today." Setsuka said

"Good girl. Come on and take a shower before daddy comes home." Ichika said leading the little girl to the bathroom

"Mommy why is daddy a girl? Isn't a daddy supposed to be a guy?" Setsuka asked

"I'll tel you everything later on in the future." Ichika said with a soft smile

"Okay but you better promise me that you'll tell me." Said a naked Setsuka with puffed up cheeks

"Hahaha! Fine I promise I'll tell you when you get older. Now get in the shower to we could get dinner ready when daddy comes home." Ichika said

"Hai!" Setsuka said jumping into the bathtub


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys final chapter here. This will have the following so be warned!

 **Incest! Threesome! Yuri! Bondage! Forced! Dominant! Submissive!**

Now with that with that out of the way. Lets begin! :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

 **14 Years Later**

Setsuka has grown up to be a beautiful young lady now. Today is also her birthday so she became 19 years old today. It always comes around but she starts forgetting her birthday at the age of 15 years so only her parents remembers and that is why she is so surprised on her birthday. She has also grown a penis like Chifuyu at the age of 12. It started to appear and she became scared so she never told her mothers about this. That was also when she started to bathe herself. She also has learned about the birds and the bees a few years ago and was now thinking back to it. Setsuka is walking home from school one day feeling a little down. It was today that she remembered about how kids are born. About 4 years ago some kids started to make fun of her because she has 2 mothers so she was adopted. She strongly denied it but today her resolve was starting to waver. She was now considering the option that she was adopted. She was going to confirm this with her mothers tonight at dinner. Setsuka walked inside her house and was greeted by her stay home mother 'Ichika.' Even after having a child Ichika still has a perfect form. She still has her curves and long dark blue hair that now goes to her butt.

"Oh? Setsuka? You're home already?" Ichika asked

"Yeah mom. Practice was cancelled today so we were realeased early today." Setsuka said

"Okay then could you help me make dinner. Your dad is coming home early also today. Something about her being promoted to the first class teacher or the IS academy." Ichika said

"Really? I'm going to be attending that school next year." Setsuka said

"Yeah I'm really glad. You know when I was your age I was compadible with an IS but I didn't want to use one but before me your father used it and was very good at it." Ichika said remembering her past

"Really? Was that how she became the number one IS user?" Setsuka asked

"Yeah. Now go wash up so we can start making dinner." Ichika said giving Setsuka a peck on the cheek

"Okay, I'll be back down in a bit" Setsuka said going up to her room to change into her normal clothes

Once she was done she came back down and started to help her mother make dinner. They were making spicy curry since that Setsuka's and her 'father's' favorite food and it was to celebrate the promotion. Ichika was also making a cake for Setsuka's birthday today and she knew that Setsuka forgot so she wanted to finishe this quickly before she notices and bent over to look into the oven.

"Is this en-" Setsuka started but stopped once she saw her mother's panties

Setsuka could feel herself get hard at the sight. Even though her mother was older than her by a lot she couldn't help but notice her. She also notices her 'father' but not as much as her mother. She would sometimes masturbate to images of her mother. Setsuka knew that this was not normal and she couldn't even imagine what her mother would think of her then. She knew that even if she was adopted her parents both treated her with the utmost care and love like she actually her child.

"What is it?" Ichika said turning around

"Huh? Oh, is this enough chili?" Setsuka asked after regaining her composure

"Put a little more. I know you both would just put some more in your curry and rice anyways so your do it now." Ichika said with a smile

"You guessed it already?" Setsuka said

"You're my daughter how could I not know her?" Ichika asked

"Ok. Ok." Setsuka said putting more chili in the pot

In a few hours they heard the front door open and heard a, "I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen." Ichika called out

Chifuyu then walked into the kitchen dropping her suitcase on the couch and sat at the dinner table.

"Hey honey. Give me a minute to finish this and we'll eat. Setsuka could you set the table for me please?" Ichika asked

"Sure mom." Setsuka said putting the places and silverwave on the table

After setting up the table Setsuka sat down at the table across from her 'father'.

"So Setsuka how's school?" Chifuyu asked

"It was okay. The classwork I'm keeping up with and in a few months I'll be going to apply for the IS academy." Setsuka said

"That's good and once you get in I'll put you in my class so you better do your best." Chifuyu said

"Hai!" Setsuka cheered and that was when Ichika walked in with the food

"Here's the food. Sorry for the wait." Ichika said

"Ahh. Curry and from the smell of it Setsuka helped." Chifuyu said smiling at her daughter

"Yup she made it extra spicy today since you two would make it spicy anyways." Ichika said

"Well then. Lets eat." Chifuyu said

"Thank you for the food!" They all said before digging in

Chifuyu and Setsuka ate the spicy curry quickly but Ichika ate slower because she was feeling the effect of the chili now. After they were all finished Ichika came and brought in a cake with frosting and candles. On top it wrote 'Happy 19th Birthday Setsuka'.

"Oh my gosh I forgot today was my birthday!" Setsuka said

"Yup and I also got you something today." Chifuyu said walking to her suitcase

She came back with a small box wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Here you go. Open it." Chifuyu said

"Thanks dad!" Setsuka said

She started to unwrap the paper and in it was a small box. Inside the box was a silver necklace. It was in the shape of a heart and had the letters 'S' and 'O' on it for Setsuka Orimura.

"Thank! I love it!" Setsukaa shouted jumping into Chifuyu's arm giving her a hug

"Your welcome." Chifuyu said hugging Setsuka back

"Now lets eat this cake because it wouldn't eat itself." Ichika said bringing the two women back to the table

The three all ate and talked about their day. After they finished Chifuyu went to the master bedroom and Setsuka went to her room. Ichika stayed behind to wash the pots and dishes. After she was finished it was about 11:30 pm. She started to walk towards her room until she her something in Setsuka's room. Being curios she opened the door and looked inside to see Setsuka masturbating. Her penis was almost 8 inches long, not as long as her 'father's', but what surprised her even more was what Setsuka was moaning.

" _Mom! Mom, Mom... mom!_ " Setsuka moaned out

Ichika leaned in a little more making the door creak and Setsuka looked towards the sound to see Ichika standing there. Embarrased Setsuka tried to cover herself up by hiding behind the blanket.

"Mom!" Setsuka shouted

That was when Chifuyu heard her shout so she ran towards Setsuka's room to see Ichika standing there.

"Ichika what happen?" Chifuyu asked

Instead of answering Ichika started to walk inside the room and stripped while walking towards her daughter.

"Our daughter was being a naughty little girl." Ichika said in a sultry tone

"Ichika?" Chifuyu asked blushing and getting hard from the sight she was seeing

"Mom?" Setsuka asked

Ichika then went on all fours and crawled towards the bed. She tugged the blanket and threw it on the groud to reveal Setsuka's prize standing straight up. She crawled towards in and rubbed her hand on it gaining a moan from her daughter. She then licked the top of it tasting a bit of the pre-cum.

"Setsuka you taste good." Ichika said making Setsuka blush

"Do you always do this?" Ichika asked jerking her now

"Som- someti- sometimes." Setsuka moaned out

"Well then I'll fix that. Do you have any fantasies that you want to do? Don't worry about it being kinky or anything. You won't have to worry about anything just tell me. It's your birthday today so you can have any wish." Ichika said making both Chifuyu's and Setsuka's eyes widen

"Ar- Are you sure?" Setsuka asked

"Anything." Ichika said giving Setsuka a peck on the lips

Setsuka learned into Ichika's ear and started to whisper to her telling her what she wanted. This made Ichika blush extremely red and nod her head slowly.

"Chifuyu come here." Ichika said

Chifuyu walked towards the two with a major boner in her pants and red face. Ichika pulled her head closer and whispered into her ear about their daughter's fantasy making Cihfuyu smirk at this.

"It's been a while since we've done this. I'll be back with the material." Chifuyu said walking back to the master bedroom

"Mom? Where is dad going?" Setsuka asked

"She's going to get something for the both you." Ichika said getting redder by the second

Chifuyu then came back with two leash, a collar, and three binds. She gave the collar to Setsuka and also a leash and the binds.

"Dad? What's this for?" Setsuka asked

"If you want to accomplish your fantasy then you'll need this." Chifuyu said

"Okay." Setsuka said

She picked up the collar first and then put it around Ichika's neck. She then took a leash and clipped it on the collar and got the other collar and clipped it on the collar. She then took one of the binds and bind Ichika's hand behind her back and then binded her legs to the bedpost.

"Now act your role Ichika." Chifuyu said stripping off her clothes revealing her 11 inch erection

"Dad?" Setsuka said surprised that her 'father' was also like her

"What? You're surprised about this? How do you think that you also have one? You don't think that you were adopted now did you?" Chifuyu replied

"Well I kinda did today but not anymore." Setsuka said more confidently

"That my girl. Now lets fuck your mother until she can't walk anymore." Chifuyu said

"Okay." Setsuka said

The two then leaned down and kissed Ichika on the lips and it soon started to turn into a make-out session. Chifuyu being the aggressive type bit Ichika's lips making her whimper and open her mouth. Setsuka slid her tongue in and so Chifuyu. The three fought for dominance but Ichika soon lost when Setsuka placed her hand on Ichika center making her moan. Chifuyu and Setsuka then explored Ichika's mouth. After they were done Setsuka started to trail kisses down Ichika's throat making her moan and went down to her perky breast. Setsuka took a nipple into her mouth and Chifuyu went and took the other nipple into her mouth. Ichika moaned and squirmed under the two as she tried to rub her legs together to get some friction but it was spread apart too far so she wasn't able to. She moaned as Setsuka bit her nipple sending waves of plessure down towards her center making her even wetter. The two continued to play with Ichika's breast and while Setsuka moved her hand down and traced around Ichika's pussy. This made Ichika push towards her hand but Setsuka always moved her hand away before Ichika could push herself in.

"Please." Ichika begged

"Please what?" Setsuka asked with innocence

"Please fuck me." Ichika begged

"What do you want me to fuck you with?" Setsuka asked

"Damn it Chifuyu. She not inherited your dominant personailty but also your sadistic side." Ichika though to herself

"Please fuck me with your giant dick Setsuka." Ichika said whimpering

Setsuka gave Ichika's tigh a slap and said, "Know who you're talking to."

"Please Mistress Setsuka fuck your little slave's pussy." Ichika begged

"That's better but what about dad?" Setsuka asked

"Don't worry. I think the both of us would fit." Chifuyu said smirking at Ichika's horrified look

"No! It won't fir please don't do this." Ichika said as she started to struggle

"Dad I don't think mom would like it." Setsuka said

"Don't worry about it honey. This is your wish and also she won't be able to do anything." Chifuyu said

"Are you sure?" Setsuka said

"Don't worry." Chifuyu said with a smile

Setsuka nodded her head as she and Chifuyu positioned their members in front of Ichika's entrance. They nodded to each other and thrust in quickly. Ichika let out a loud scream but Setsuka and Chifuyu moaned at the tight sensation. They then started to move and pumped into Ichika. When Chifuyu pulled back Setsuka would push in and when Chifuyu pushed in Setsuka would pull out. Ichika was moaning in extreme plessure as she wasn't given a break. After a few minutes of pleassure Ichika squeeze the two members inside her and reached her orgasam. With the squeezing feeling this made both Setsuka and Chifuyu come inside her. Once they were finished they both pulled out. Setsuka then unbind Ichika's legs but kept her hands behind her back. She then picked up her mother who was surprisingly light and placed her on her member and thrusted upwards. Chifuyu then went behind Ichika and also thrust her member into Ichika rubbing her member against Setsuka as the feeling of tightness returned again. Ichika moaned loudly as she was in extreme bliss. Her eyes became glazed over as a sign of her not fighting back against any commads anymore. Chifuyu saw this and knew what was happening so she told Setsuka.

"Setsuka, do you see your mother's eyes right now?" Chifuyu asked

"Yeah. Why?" Setsuka said after looking into Ichika's eyes

"This is when she is in extreme bliss. She would listen to all your commands without question and you could basically make her do anything you want. So you could take her binding on her hand off now." Chifuyu said

Setsuka nodded her head and unbinded Ichika hand as they wrapped around Setsuka's neck. Setsuka smirked at this and started to pump faster into Ichika making her moan louder. With a few hard thrust she then came again inside.

"Arrrgggghhh!" Setsuka groaned out

"Ahhhhh!" Ichika moaned out as she also reach her orgasm

"Dad can I make mom mine also?" Setsuka asked nervously

"Sure I don't see why I can't share you with her. But you do realize that she is going to be basically your wife right?" Chifuyu said

"Yeah I know and I want that." Setsuka said

"Okay and you can't have another love. Even though your mother looks strong she is a very weak woman. If you cheat on her with another person she'll most likely die on the inside but she'll keep smiling to keep us happy and we'll never know about it." Chifuyu warned

"I promise that I'll never let that happen." Setsuka said

"Well then I'll sit back for a rest. I'm not as young as I used to be." Chifuyu said laying back to rest

"Mom do you want some more?" Setsuka asked

Ichika nodded her head making Setsuka smile even more.

"Then you'll have to beg me for it." Setsuka said

"Setsuka please fuck me some more." Ichika begged

Setsuka then slapped Ichika's ass leaving a handprint behind and said, "Rember titles mom."

"Mistress please fuck me some more." Ichika begged

"I will but from now on you'll belong to both dad and me is that clear?" Setsuka asked smirking

"Yes. I'm yours and dad's slave now. Please fuck your dirty slave pussy mistress Setsuka." Ichika said raising her ass up

"Good girl." Setsuka said and position her member in front of Ichika's entrace again before entering

Ichika moaned in estacy from the feeling. She moaned as she started to come back to her sense after the bliss wore off. That was when Setsuka picked up the collars and started to pull her neck towards her meeting her hips with each thrust.

"Looks like she's back to her senses. I'll take her ass now." Chifuyu said

She stood over Ichika's twitching hole and without warning pushing inside quickly. This made Ichika's eyes start to stream tears and cry in pain but she wasn't being too loud to stop their fun. She could not dissapoint them becaus she remembered that she now also belonged to her daughter. Chifuyu grabbed the other collar and started to pull it making her look towards the ceiling with each pull. She felt plessure beyond comprehention. She loved it when she felt helpless to do anything and was being dominated by the one that she loved. If someone even tried to hit on her she would beat them up without a second thought because she knew who she belonged to so she won't break the trust that they had. Chifuyu and Ichika were moaning at how tight Ichika's hole even though they were fucking her for so long. Setsuka was about to come for the third time but decided to pull out and while Ichika was moaning Setsuka pushed herself inside her mouth all the way making Ichika choke. Setsuka then started to thrust in and out fucking Ichika's face and hitting the back of her throat each time. Ichika's throat started to get hurt after the repeated abuse it was getting but ignored it focused on the plessure instead. After a few more thrust Setsuka came inside Ichika's mouth making her swallow all of the come. Setsuka stood back up started to get hard again.

"My god! She has an incredible stamina like her 'father'. I'm not going to be able to fully please these two." Ichika thought

Setsuka placed her member back into Ichika's mouth and started to facefuck her again. This time Setsuka pulled on Ichika's long dark blue hair forwards making Ichika moan even more from the pain. What the two didn't know was that Ichika was secretly a masochist so she was enjoying the feeling of this pain.

"Oh? Dad did you know that mother was a masochist?" Setsuka asked making Ichika's eyes widen

"Huh? No I didn't but why would you say that?" Chifuyu asked

"Just test it out." Setsuka said as she continued to pull Ichika's hair

Chifuyu then gave Ichika an extremely strong hit on her ass making Ichika moan loudly on Setsuka's member and rolled her eyes to the back of her head. The two saw this and grinned widely. Chifuyu slapped and thrut into Ichika's ass harder. Setsuka started to thrust faster hitting the back of her throat harder each time pulling her hair making her moan. Ichika felt like she was in heaven right now. She was in extreme bliss as she orgasmed again. Setsuka came again in her mouth as she swallowed the come that her daughter offered her. Setsuka then went back to her pussy and started to thrust into it. She then pulled Ichika's hair roughly down to kiss her. Setsuka then bit Ichika's lips demanding entrance which she gave and slipped her tongue inside. After this Setsuka started to thrust faster and harder into Ichika and came inside.

"AHHHHHH! Mistress Setsuka fill me up! Impregnate me by filling me up to the brim with your sperm!" Ichika shouted out making Setsuka come even more

The three continued to go at it for another 6 hours with Ichika barely holding onto consciousness. Ichika's stomach after it was bulged out after the amount of come that the two came inside her. She happily allowed the two owners to do as they pleased with her for 8 hours straight and after they were finished Chifuyu pulled the blanket over the three of them so they could sleep.

"Good night Mistress Chifuyu and Mistress Setsuka and happy birthday." Ichika said before falling asleep

"Good night Ichika." Chifuyu and Setsuka said before falling asleep

The next morning Ichika woke up first and felt sore all over her body. She then remembered back to last night and knew that it was worth all the pain that she recieved. She then touched her neck where a bruise was and also a hickey was there.

"When did Setsuka do this?" Ichika though

Once she looked at the clock it show 6:30 am meaning that Setsuka and Chifuyu only have an hour left until they had to go to school and work. Ichika shook the two and tried to call them up but that didn't work so she decided on another option. She slid underneath the covers and then started to jerk Chifuyu member. After it got to full mast she started to suck on it. She took it all in feeling sore from last night's rough treatment on her throat. Chifuyu started to moan making Ichika redouble her efforts. After a while Chifuyu finally came into Ichika mouth and at the same times waking her up.

"Huh? Ichika? What are you doing down there?" Chifuyu asked

"Waking you up. Now go wash up while I wake up Setsuka." Ichika said crawling over to Setsuka

"Okay and thanks for waking me up." Chifuyu said giving Ichika a peck on the cheek and went to take a shower to prepare for work

Ichika then started to jerk Setsuka making her reach full mast again. Ichika then started to suck on Setsuka but once she was about come Ichika stopped making Setsukaa whimper.

"This is payback for last night." Ichika thought

Ichika went back to sucking Setsuka until she was about to climax again. When she was about to pull her head back a hand stopped her and pushed her back down. This caughted her back surprise as it moved her head up and down until Setsuka came into her mouth.

"You're lucky I don't have time to punish you for doing that mom, but I'll let you off the hook for waking me up on time today but next time you won't be so lucky." Setsuka said making Ichika shiver slightly

Setsuka then got up and went to wash up for school. Once she came back for her clothes Ichika was asleep on her bed. Chifuyu then came in and saw that Ichika was asleep.

"She pushed herself to the limit for the both of us." Chifuyu said

"Huh?" Setsuka asked

"Your mother's an amazing person. She would normally only last about 4 hour but we were at it for 8 hours. This just shows how much she loves the both of us to go twice that amount." Chifuyu said

"Yeah she." Setsuka said giving Ichika peck on the lips before leaving

"I'll be home later. Bye mom, bye dad." Setsuka said

"See you tonight." Chifuyu said kissing her

"I'll see you tonight also darling." Chifuyu said kissing Ichika making her smile in her sleep

The two women then left the house leaving Ichika sleeping happily.

 **Wow! So how was that? It's 10:43 pm right now. I started at 8:24 pm and ended. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. So thanks you guys for reading this and stay tune for my next story which should coming out pretty soon. It'll be Ichika but a boy with a pussy x Chifuyu with a penis x Tabane also with a penis. Why am I doing this? Because in the fanfics that I've read makes Ichika the dominant one so I want to make him the submissive one while the girls are the dominant one. Well see you guys later and.. Wizardgeek OUT!**


End file.
